Trapped in an elevator
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan and Geoff get stuck in the elevator at the playa and reveal their secrets! Duncan/Geoff friendship with lots of stupidity!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea! Blah Blah Blah...**

* * *

Duncan and Geoff were hanging out at the Playa Des losers upstairs in the game room playing some air hockey, The two have been playing most of the morning and hogged the table and refused to let anyone else play, When Owen and Zoey asked for a turn Geoff jumped on the table and declared that it was his and he would pee on it to prove it, in which Owen asked to see him pee on it and everyone gave him strange looks.

Nothing was stopping these two from whoring up the air hockey table! Gwen and Bridgette asked them if they wanted to go and hang out in the hot tub but they declined and ignored their girlfriends until eventually Bridgette and Gwen got bored and went down to the pool to talk or make out with each other or something like that...

The two were also blaring music which annoyed the shit out of Noah who was trying to read and Justin who was trying to look at himself. Needless to say, Within 3 hours the two managed to get everyone to leave the room and they didn't even realize it until...

"I WIN!" Duncan yelled slamming his air hockey puck on the table

"Dude, you cheated!" Geoff yelled "If I win the next game you have to make my bed?"

"No way!" Duncan laughed "I beat you 154 times, Game over!"

"Oh shit..." Geoff glanced at his phone "It's already after 2!"

"I can't believe we wasted that much time playing air hockey!" Duncan laughed "I don't even like air hockey!"

"Me neither, dude" Geoff laughed and high fived Duncan "Do you wanna go head to the pool? I bet Bridgette is down there..."

"Sure!" Duncan happily agreed "And you know what that means, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Geoff pushed Duncan out of his way and ran out of the game room "Marco polo and make out sessions! RACE YOU!"

The two ran over to the elevator and Geoff pushed the button at least 20 times before the door opened and the two got in.

"This is going to be awesome!" Duncan told him

"Right, Dude!" Geoff agreed and high fived him.

"I can't wait to get down there, I really want to eat some cake!" Duncan told him "I think today is the day that they were supposed to put out 5 or 6 cakes! I open Owen didn't eat them all!"

"I know, Dude!" Geoff agreed "That would totally suck if he did"

"I know I'd be pissed" Duncan sighed and looked around the elevator "What's taking so long?!"

"I don't know" Geoff started to look around "We should be there by now! It never takes this long!"

"Are we moving?" Duncan asked him "Because I need to get out of here man! I'm Claustrophobic!"

"Me too, Dude!" Geoff started banging on the walls "Santa scares the shit outta me! I can't even sleep on Christmas Eve! That dude knows when I'm sleeping! he'll obviously strike me dead then!"

"That's not even..." Duncan sighed "Look, we need to get out of this elevator and it's obviously not moving! What do we do?"

"Scream for help?" Geoff asked as he looked up and saw an escape door "Dude! We can totally get out that way! Give me a boost!"

Duncan gave his friend a boost and when they opened it Geoff didn't know what to say, he felt all around and only felt concrete.

"Dude, it's like only wall" Geoff told him

"What does that even mean?!" Duncan yelled at Geoff dropping him

"It means that I can't get out!" Geoff yelled hitting the ground

"Great!" Duncan slid down on the floor "We are going to die in an elevator!"

"Maybe not..." Geoff sighed and sat on the floor across from Duncan "Maybe, someone will come and find us"

"You know that nobody comes in here until at least 10!" Duncan yelled "We'll be dead by then! covered in our own piss and so hungry!"

"How are we hungry if we're dead?" Geoff asked him sighing

"Just shut up!" Duncan punched the wall "This is your fault!"

"Dude, how is this my fault!?"Geoff yelled at him

"If you didn't challenge me to that stupid game we wouldn't be stuck here!" Duncan yelled at him

"Well..." Geoff sobbed "WELL...YOU'RE JUST MEAN! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!"

"What?! What the hell is that?!" Duncan yelled "I totally have friends! You're my friend and Gwen's my friend and Bridgette is my friend and Leshawna is kinda my friend..."

"Bridgette only likes you because I told her too, Dude!" Geoff yelled at him "Gwen does NOT count as a friend because you're sleeping with her and Leshawna is only friends with you because she's loud and needs you to punch Harold for her when he gets annoying!"

"That's not true!" Duncan yelled at Geoff

"It's totally is, dude!" Geoff yelled at him

"Well screw you all then!" Duncan yelled at Geoff "You're name is stupid and you say dude way too much!"

"Dude, that's harsh!" Geoff yelled and covered his mouth "SHUT UP!"

"Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude,Dude!" Duncan mocked "That's all you ever say!"

"You and I are not best friends anymore" Geoff crossed his arms "I'm never speaking to you again!"

"Like it makes a difference!" Duncan yelled "We're going to die in an elevator!"

"Well since we're going to run out of oxygen anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I never actually had sex before" Geoff sobbed and Duncan smirked

"Seriously?!" Duncan laughed "Well...Ya know that Tattoo I got?"

"Yeah?" Geoff asked him "You mean the skull on your wrist?"

"It's fake" Duncan told him "I have like 200 rub ons! my mom wouldn't let me get a real one and Courtney seemed to like it and Gwen likes it so I just went with it"

"Duncan, I'm sorry!" Geoff hugged Duncan

"I'm sorry too, Man!" Duncan cried and he and Geoff hugged. "I didn't mean any of it!"

"Me neither!" Geoff sighed "You're my best friend!"

The two sat on the floor and cried and cried and cried some more. Finally the elevator door opened and Chris was standing there and looked at both of them and smirked

"Are you two having a romantic moment I should know about?" Chris asked them while smirking at them.

"What is wrong with you?!" Geoff yelled at Chris "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US IN HERE LIKE THIS?! YOU MAD MAN! DUNCAN IS TERRIFIED OF SANTA AND YOU JUST LEFT US IN HERE!"

"What are you talking about?" Chris laughed at them "I was just going to look at the underage girls at the pool party..."

"So, you didn't lock us in the elevator?" Duncan asked standing up as Chris got in the elevator and pressed the down button "You're eyeliner is running, Duncan"

"Shut up!" Duncan yelled at Chris "How did you manage to get the elevator to work?!"

"I pressed the button?" Chris laughed at them "You guys know you have to press the button to get it to go down, right?"

"Geoff!" Duncan yelled and glared at him "You didn't press the down button?! We have been stuck in here for almost an hour because you forgot to press a button?!"

"Kind of sad in a funny sort of way" Chris laughed as the doors opened and Chris walked out leaving the two of them standing there.

"Dude?" Geoff looked at Duncan who was ready to kill him.

"What?!" Duncan yelled at him

"Ya know that whole elevator thing that just happened?" Geoff asked him

"Yeah?" Duncan glared

"Ya know how we said all that stuff in there?" Geoff asked him "Can we just forget that it ever happened?"

"This whole day never happened" Duncan walked out of the elevator and agreed with Geoff and the two kept each other's secrets and never spoke of this day again.

* * *

**So Yeah, I don't know why the hell I decided to write this, but I did so I hope someone enjoyed it...**


End file.
